There has been a steady increase in the use of autonomous driving features in vehicles; however, in-vehicle climate control has remained an essentially manual operation. While advances such as automatic temperature control (i.e., automatically maintaining a set temperature in the cabin) and dual-climate control features are readily available, drivers and passengers are still required to provide manual or voice input in order to adjust the cabin climate. Providing automated climate control may reduce the amount of HVAC interactions by the user and therefore may reduce driving distractions while increasing driver and passenger convenience.